1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an antenna device and an electronic device to which the antenna device is applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices for communication have been developed to provide various functions according to user's demands. For example, electronic devices perform a basic call function and also allow a user to listen to music using an MP3 sound source, enjoy web surfing using a wireless Internet network, download and use various programs using the wireless Internet network, and play and watch high-definition videos at high speed.
Further, electronic devices may have at least one high-pixel image pickup device (camera lens assembly) to take a picture of an object. Recently, a still-picture, moving picture, and stereoscopic image shooting capability have been provided.
Further, due to the rapid development of communication techniques, it is possible to use a communication function of Wi-Fi, GPS, Bluetooth or the like using one antenna radiator. Further, electronic devices have a Near Field Communication (NFC) function using an NFC module.
In general, since an antenna device for NFC is operated in a low frequency band (13.56 MHz), a radiator having a surface area of at least 30 mm×50 mm is required. In order to apply the radiator to electronic devices which have become gradually slimmer, various measures have been proposed.
However, in an electronic device for NFC, contacting with a feeding portion for power feeding is hindered by the external environment, and space application is also restricted. Therefore, in installing or disposing an antenna device for NFC, it is necessary to improve reliability for the antenna device.